home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Jackson
Emma Jackson was a character in Home And Away who first appeared in September 1989 (Episode 400) and last appeared in August 1990 (Episode 608). She was the wayward niece of Ailsa Stewart. Emma liked dressing as a punk. Emma was a girl who did not like being told what to do. She came to Summer Bay to escape her abusive stepfather and she became good friends with Viv Newton. Emma was played by Dannii Minogue, sister of former Neighbours star turned global superstar singer Kylie Minogue. Biography Backstory Emma Jackson was born in 1972 to Bridget O'Rourke. Emma's father died when she was 8 years old in 1980 and Bridget later married Barry Jackson. Barry was abusive towards Emma. 1989-1990 Emma turned up at the Stewart house in September 1989 after defending herself against her stepfather. She stayed with her aunty Ailsa Stewart and uncle Alf Stewart for a while. Emma attended Summer Bay High School and caused a bit of a stir. She dressed as a punk, even in class, she formed a student rebellion against the uniform but her principal Donald Fisher turned up in class dressed as a punk himself to embarrass her. Outside school, Emma worked at The Bayside Diner and was a lazy employee. She constantly irritated Bobby Simpson. She goes on a date with Adam Cameron and he makes a pass at her but she feels uncomfortable. Adam says he only went out with her for a bet. Emma gets revenge by drilling holes in his raft. Emma became friends with Carly Morris. In May 1990, Emma's mother Bridget turned up and won Emma back, and Emma moved away with her and Barry but Bridget had split from Barry and used Emma to win him back. Emma found out and returned to Summer Bay. In September 1990, Emma left Summer Bay to become an air hostess, and has not been seen or heard from since. She did not even attend her aunty Ailsa's funeral in 2001. As of 2017, Emma's whereabouts are unknown. Memorable info Birthday: 1972 Full Name: Emma Jackson First Line: "G'day." (to Alf) Last Line: "I would've run away a week after I got here if it wasn't for you guys. Living on the streets again. I'll start bawling soon, Ailsa." Emma mentioned her real father to Bobby Simpson and said he died when she was 8 years old. Bridget may have been married when Emma was born, or if not, she would have been in a relationship. Trivia It seems Emma's mother, Bridget was married at the time she gave birth to Emma, as emma did mention her real father. Jackson is Emma's surname through her stepfather Barry so it is unknown what Emma's birth surname was, unless Bridget was an unmarried mother in a relationship with Emma's father, then Emma would have been born Emma O'Rourke. Emma arrived in the Bay in September 1989, 7 months after Alison Patterson left the area, meaning the 2 characters never met. If they did they would either be fierce rivals, or best friends. Family Father Unknown Mother Bridget Jackson (nee O'Rourke) Siblings Troy Jackson, Justin Jackson Stepfather Barry Jackson Grandfathers Harold O'Rourke Grandmothers Mrs O'Rourke Aunts/Uncles Ailsa Stewart, Tony O'Rourke First cousins Duncan Stewart, Shauna Bradley See also *Emma Jackson - List of appearances *O'Rourke Family Tree *Jackson Family Tree Gallery h&a emma loses it with don.png|Emma dresses as a punk in class, so does her headmaster Donald Fisher, who berates her for it. h&a fisher punk 2.png|Don in punk clothing trying to show Emma up in class. Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 1990. Category:O'Rourke family. Category:Jackson family. Category:Punks. Category:Waitresses. Category:1972 births. Category:Fictional Australians of Irish ancestry. Category:Fictional Australians of Scottish ancestry. Category:Iconic Home And Away Characters. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Airline staff.